is_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coruscant
Coruscant, sometimes referred to as the Imperial Center, is the capital of the Galactic Empire. As a result, Coruscant is often times the center of galactic politics. Over the course of history, Coruscant has been controlled by many factions who, as a result, controlled the galaxy. Because of this, the planet has developed into a thriving ecumenopolis with 5,127 floors, though most of the lower floors are uninhabitable. The planet-wide city is often called the Imperial City, the City of Spires, Galactic City or even just Coruscant. Factions Government * Galactic Empire Gangs * Nishiocho * Onslaught * Ravagers Locations Coruscant is home to trillions of individuals across 5,127 floors. As a result, there are numerous districts and hotspot locations. CoCo Town See CoCo Town for further information. CoCo Town is considered by many to be the main commercial district of Coruscant. Much of the space here is dedicated to the nightlife of Coruscant and is filled to the brim with shops, restaurants, markets, sports centers, and various other buildings. CSF Staff and Social Club See CSF Staff and Social Club for further information. The CSF Staff and Social Club is a bar that specifically caters to the officers of the CSF and local Imperial military. It's relatively popular, operating every day except on holidays. Garrison See Coruscant Imperial Garrison for further information. One of the largest garrisons in the known galaxy, the Coruscant Imperial Garrison is the main planetary garrison of Coruscant. The garrison is posted nearby the Imperial Palace, ready to defend the Emperor at a moment's notice. Imperial Palace See Imperial Palace for further information. The Imperial Palace was once the former Coruscant Jedi Temple, but now is the dark, foreboding home of the enigmatic Emperor Sheev Palpatine. The Palace is nearly impenetrable, guarded by hundreds of powerful guards trained to fight Force-users and any other intruders. Even the most powerful armies would fall before they saw the Emperor himself. Orbit See Orbit of Coruscant for further information. The orbit of Coruscant is one of the hardest areas to penetrate in the known galaxy, thanks to an extremely large fleet of Star Destroyers and defense satellites. Level 1313 See Level 1313 for further information. Level 1313 is the most crime-ridden level within the whole of Coruscant. Various gangs populate this region, accosting the residents and giving the CSF Underworld police a difficult time. Prison See Imperial JCDC for further information. One of the most secure prisons in the known galaxy, the Imperial JCDC is one of the largest prisons in the Galactic Empire. The inmates typically consist of mass murderers, war criminals, and gang leaders. The prison guards are typically recruited from high-ranking CSF officers and Stormtroopers, rendering them heavily trained and highly loyal. Senate District See Senate District for further information. The Senate District is considered to the be the financial waypoint on Coruscant, hosting the stock market building and hundreds of skyscrapers that host entire galactic conglomerates. Spaceport See Coruscant Spaceport for further information. The Coruscant Spaceport is a massive building encasing the world's central spaceport, where thousands come and go every day. The spaceport itself is defended by it's own contingent of CSF officers, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. Westport See Westport for further information. Westport is a secondary port used for the more seedy type of spacers. However, it has its own guards and a direct line to the CSF should the port be under attack. The Works See The Works for further information. The Works is the primary industrial region of Coruscant. Though mostly abandoned, several huge factories and plants still run across this heavily polluted landscape of Coruscant. The main power generator for the entire planet is encased deep below the works, with a detachment specifically made to defend it after the devastating terrorist attack during the Clone Wars. Category:Planets Category:Imperial planets Category:Ecumenopoleis Category:Coruscant locations Category:Core Worlds Category:Coruscant System Category:Corusca Sector Category:Locations